


Missing

by Mhoram



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Boyfriends, Broken, Cutting, Danger, Death, Deception, Found, Heartbreak, Lies, Lost - Freeform, Love, M/M, Missing Persons, Secrets, Sucide, Triggers, dissapearance, relationships, sucidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis Black has been missing for year, the town has given up searching. The newcomer John Grayson goes looking for him and finds something worse than he could have imagined. Slowly the town secrets become known and John finds himself in mortal danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John stared at the town sign, Bellevue. He hated small towns, there wasn't every any privacy, and everyone knew each other's business.  
He and his mother had moved here a few weeks ago. It still didn't feel like home, he missed the city. On his morning walk, he found a single poster on a wall bearing picture and a name.

MISSING  
Travis Black 

Directly below the print was contact information. He put it in his pocket; he was fascinated by the picture. The guy in was extremely attractive, his hair covered his forehead; he had tattoos all over his arms and stubble over his cheeks.

He wondered who Travis was, by the picture he was last seen 3 years ago, he would have been nineteen today. He made his way back to his house, he was starting school tomorrow, and he wasn't looking forward to it. He'd missed his old school; he had left his boyfriend Josh behind. He missed him a lot, but it couldn't be helped. He walked into his house and ran into his mother, she smiled at him "John what are you doing here, I didn't expect you to be back so soon." 

He smiled back "I've been gone for an hour." She hugged him "We'll do well here, I just know it." She went off into the kitchen singing to herself. John smiled after her and made his way upstairs to his room, the summer was nearly over, (where had it gone?) he was very shy around new people and didn't do well in crowds either, he preferred to be alone with his music. 

He jumped on his bed and stared up at the ceiling wondering about Travis and what fate had befallen him. Did he go missing or did he runaway, he was very curious to find out what had happened to him. He got up and stared out the window, he saw people walking, and they were out in about. Living out there lives peacefully. 

He thought about Travis's parents did they mourn him? Was he dead to this whole town was there something he wasn't getting? He sighed and turned sideways; he already had enough of unanswered question and fell into a dead sleep. His dreams were hazy, filled with strange symbols, he saw a black cross and a flaming sword.

Blood rained down on his head until it pooled around his feet, the blood rose higher and higher until he was up in his neck in it. He tried getting his head above the surface but he felt himself sinking to the bottom. Blood filled his mouth and nose, he struggled to breath but he felt his breath slipping away from him. 

It was as if he had something pressed against his nose. He woke up on the floor, he had fallen out of his bed and his nose was rubbing against the floor. He got up and checked the time on his watch. He groaned it was time for school.


	2. School Secrets

John walked through the doors of his new school, Bellevue High. 

He sighed, the very thought of school depressed him. He could barely find the energy to get him dressed this morning, let alone get in his car and drive. He walked with his head down; he wasn't even look when he bumped into someone.   
He fell back on his ass and hit the ground hard. He rubbed his backside and got up slowly, he looked down at a guy who looked just a little younger than him. “I’m sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going” he said, he extended his hand and helped the person up. 

“My name’s John” he said. The guy he knocked over smiled back “Brett” John helped him pick up his books and then handed them back. He checked him out, he had dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His arms were strong and firm, his body showed through his loose shirt, he wore a varsity jacket. 

He decided to ask the question that had been on his mind since yesterday. “Who’s Travis Black?” Immediately a change came over Brett, his whole facial expression changed from friendly to deadly serious. John squirmed uncomfortable under his gaze. “Why do want to know?” he asked. John blushed “I was just curious, I’m new in town.” Brett nodded “Yeah I know, follow me so we can talk about this in private.” John followed him curious through the school and then Brett opened the back door and they stepped outside. It was cloudy still; it had been overcast since John had woken up this morning it made him feel uneasy. 

“Travis was the most popular kid in school; he was nice to everyone and helped out in the community.” John nodded, “About three years ago, he just disappeared and up until now people have been on the lookout for any sign of him.

” Brett’s eyes darkened slightly, “On the day he disappeared, we talked for a little, I noticed that he was really scared like he was afraid of something., then he walked away from me and that was the last time I ever spoke to him.” Tears fell down his face, he wiped them and continued “He was my best friend and now he’s gone.’ Brett walked away in rush, leaving John alone with guilt feelings in his stomach for bringing it up. He walked after him “Wait, hold up I’m sorry I didn’t know.” 

But Brett had already run inside, he ran after him and went up to the door. He pulled at it and realized that it was locked shut, he couldn't open it. He banged on the door and no one answered. He yelled and screamed but no one came. He was stuck outside, he knew there had to be a way in, and he looked around and saw an open window on the first floor. He smiled and made his way over to the window, He climbed into the room and fell down on the ground hard.

Wincing he looked up and realized he was in empty classroom. He got up and made his way towards the door, the floor underneath his feet was slippery. He grabbed the doorknob, and it felt sticky, he looked up and gasped in surprise, blood was coming down from the ceiling. He looked down and saw a pool of blood, he panicked and banged on the door, he screamed and yelled like a madman, but still no one came. He heard a creaking noise up in the ceiling.

 

He backed up and put a chair under it; he pushed at the panel and felt something in the ceiling. His heart rate started to accelerate and he moved his hand around until his fingers touched something. He pulled it and saw it was a bunch of papers with scribbling and notes that he didn’t recognize.   
He flipped through the pages and saw something familiar, a black cross and a flaming sword. The same ones from his dream, he got off the chair and put the chair back where it was. He was making his way to the door when the ceiling collapsed and blood rained down on his head. He felt himself getting lightheaded and he passed out.


	3. Back to Life

John stirred and opened his eyes to find himself on the floor in the classroom, he was covered in blood and in his other hand he gripped the papers he found. He saw that the door was open; he sighed with relief and saw some people out in the hallway. 

He knew couldn't be seen, he tried to go out the way he came; he fell out of the window and into the bush below. He checked his watch; he had already missed his first class. He groaned this wasn't going to end well. He stumbled around the outside of the building when he caught sight of himself in one of the windows, he drenched in blood. He tasted some of it in his mouth; he gagged on the taste of it.

He made his way towards the boy's bathroom; he locked the door behind him. He scrubbed himself down until only his clothes were stained. He made a quick exit out of the bathroom only to bump into someone again. He looked up into the stern face, a middle aged man with stubble on his cheeks. "What are doing should you be in class?" John nodded and went to his next class, he was glad that he had avoided a confrontation. He sat stared ahead at the chalkboard; he drummed his fingers against his desk. He thought about the abandoned classroom he stumbled upon.

It was all strange to him. He looked around and saw that no one had come into class yet, he pulled out the papers he found out of his pocket. He skimmed through it, and there were dates and writings all over it. He went to the first page and saw what had been written there.

I hope this is in the right hands, if not then it means I have failed. My name is Travis Black and this is my story.

John stared down at the page in amazement, Travis had written about what had happened to him up until he disappeared. His hands trembled, and flipped through it before shoving it in his pocket. He could hardly wait to read it, but he knew he couldn't with all the people around. 

He sat through class impatiently waiting for it to end, and then he finally finished his last class. He went to his car and drove home. He opened the door to find that his mother wasn't in the kitchen; she must have gone to bed. He went upstairs and into his room, he locked the door behind him sat on his bed and began to read.


	4. Something Different

Today I was on my way to Football practice with my friend Brett beside me; we changed and went to practice. I was invited to a party later that day, I encouraged Brett to come with me, and little did I know what would happen...

Travis pulled up in front of the house; it was a already in full swing, people with drinks in their hands. He was caught up in it, the excitement and the motions. He spotted his friend Brett drinking nearby, "Hey" he smiled at Brett, who was chugging a beer. Brett grinned back at him sheepishly after finishing his drink, he handed Travis one. They decided to both go upstairs away from all the noise, Travis made his way to one of the rooms upstairs and knocked. A couple came out hand in hand smiling and giggling, Travis rolled his eyes and went to the room, Brett followed him closely.

"Some party huh." Travis said out loud without thinking, Brett nodded. Travis saw he had a six-pack, "I figured we could drink up here." Travis sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the space next to him Brett sat next to him and drank down another beer; 

Travis took his first swill and then proceeded with another. An hour or two rolled by this time Travis was pretty hammered, he slumped down on the bed and Brett fell down beside him. He wasn’t sick yet which was a good sign. Brett took him by the hand and Travis felt his hand and ran his thumb across his palm, he inched closer to Brett until their faces were an inches apart. He was amazed at how blue Brett’s eyes were he moved in closer until his lips brushed against Brett’s. He leaned back a bit before; Brett pulled him in closer, He felt his lips against his, they were wet and moist. 

He moaned softly as Brett gripped his hair and tugged at it gently. He felt Brett run his hands all across his tattoos, his fingers exploring his body. A cold chill ran down his spine, and he shivered.  
He felt himself getting tired and he fell onto his back exhausted, Brett gripped his hand and squeezed it tightly. Travis felt himself losing consciousness; he closed his eyes and passed out. He woke up his eyes were blurry; he then realized that he was still on the bed. 

Light streamed in from the window, he covered his face and fell out of bed onto the floor. He ran into the bathroom and puked his guts out. He pressed his head against the cold toilet seat and wondered where Brett was? 

He could barely recall the details of the night before. It was one big blur; he thought to himself what happened? He puked a few more times before he remembered, He kissed Brett. He knew it couldn’t have been real considering he was wasted, but he wasn’t sure about Brett was he was drunk as him did he remember as much as he did. He suddenly started to worry, what if they had sex, the very thought sacred him half to death. 

He made his way to his feet and sat on top of toilet seat, he waited until he felt he had sobered up enough then he made his way outside to his car. He fumbled with the keys and opened the car door and drove home. He fell out of his car and opened the door, he was grateful that his parents were asleep; if they were awake he wouldn’t be able to face them. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep as if that were the only thing he could do, but he then realized he couldn’t fall asleep he knew he had to find out whether he had slept with Brett or not. He picked up his phone and dialed Brett’s number


	5. Shocking Discovery

John closed the book, it was apparent to him that Brett was more than just friends with Travis it was something more. He hid the book carefully in under his mattress. Then he went back into bed and fell asleep his head buzzing with questions.

He woke up the next day with a plan in mind, he went to his car and drove to school, he passed several buildings and saw someone taking down posters of Travis. He drove near them and rolled down his window to get a better look, he saw a very distraught looking woman mutter angrily to herself. "Should have taken these down weeks ago....I should have known better." 

He drove up closer and cleared his throat "Excuse me" She turned around and faced him "What do you want I'm busy?"

John smiled "I'm just wondering what your doing out here, it's pretty cold out"

She gave him a small smile in return "I'm taking down the posters of my son"

John's eyes widened, he hadn't expected that. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She nodded 

"Yeah, a lot of people have been saying that, he'll turn up but I gave up a long time ago."

He got out of his car "Let me help you, you don't have to do this all by yourself." She smiled at him as he got out and started taking down the posters. 

"The service is on Sunday, you should come." she said to him after the last poster had been taken down. John shook his head, he didn't think he would be welcome at Travis's   
funeral, he was a newcomer, a stranger, but he decided to come for Travis's mother's sake. "I'll be there" 

She then did something unexpected, she hugged him and pulled him in tightly. He blushed and after a few seconds he returned the hug. He back into his car and drove to school, he found Brett siting on the storefronts, he knew he was early to school.

He walked up the steps and sat next to Brett, He waited for him to speak and when he didn't say anything John spoke first. "I know you and Travis were more than just friends."  
Brett smiled at him, "I wish" John looked at him with surprise  
"What do you mean?"

Brett sighed "I mean that, he didn't feel the same way I did. He didn't like me in that way, at the time I thought he was just protecting his reputation and he didn't want it getting around school that he was gay, but no that wasn't it he just wasn't into me." 

Brett wiped his eyes, "It hurt that he didn't feel the same but I accepted it."

John looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder, "You said that the last time you saw him, you said he was sacred out of his wits. What did you mean why was he sacred?"

Brett shrugged "I don't know, I remember there was a time before, a few months before that he didn't come in to school, and when he came to school, I knew something was off. He wasn't happy, he was depressed. I asked him what was wrong he wouldn't tell me"

John raised an eyebrow, that was very strange. "Did he do anything else that seemed strange to you?"

Brett nodded "Now that you mention it, he would act jumpy whenever we were in the locker room, and he would always be the first to leave." John tried to piece it together but he couldn't, something must have happened to him which caused him to act this way.

He had to figure out what, it might lead to why he disappeared in the first place. He sat through all his classes waiting for them to end. He got into his car and pulled out off the parking lot. He spotted the football coach standing outside the school building, he recognized him as the man he bumped into on his way outside the bathroom. A shiver went through his spine as he received a cold stare from him.

John turned his head towards the road and drove home. Down the road he saw a memorial for Travis had been put up, he turned his attention to the road and pulled into the garage.  
He waved to his mother on his way upstairs and opened the door to his bedroom. As usual he locked the door, he went and reached under his bed and pulled out the journal.  
He flipped through it,found his place and he started to read. 

After the party Brett admitted, he wasn't as drunk as me and said that he like me a lot. I told him that I liked guys but I wasn't attracted to him. That really messed him up, we didn't talk for a while. Then one day in locker room everything changed...

Travis was putting his equipment away, he nodded as this team mates exited the locker room. He nodded as they went, until he was the last one in the locker room or so he thought. He went near the sinks and washed his face, he rubbed his eyes and saw Coach Rivers standing directly behind him. He sighed with relief, "Oh, hey coach you want something?"

His coach didn't say anything, he made his way towards Travis. He was collected in calm, he met his eyes unflinchingly. Travis turned to run but his coach held him down. He tried to scream but his coach held his hand over his mouth. Client tears fell as he felt his pants then his boxers slide down around his ankles, he tried to fight but the coach was stronger than him.  
He felt him sink into him, he heard his moans and grunts of pleasure. After he was done he got up and left him curled up in a ball, bleeding and crying to himself but no one was around to hear.


	6. Aftermath

After it happened I wouldn't talk to anyone, soon I stopped coming to school all together. I would lie in bed miserable, I just couldn't face going to school. I never wanted to come to school ever again. Then the thought came to me, I couldn't live with this; I decided that the best way out was to kill myself...

Travis looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes were bloodshot and his hands trembled. He clutched the kitchen knife in one hand and tested against the edge of his skin. He was trembling and his heart was racing. He drew the knife away from his skin, he wasn't sure about how to go about it. It’s not like he had practice cutting himself before. One move and this all could be over, he wouldn't have to deal with the pain, it would be over and he wouldn't have to feel anything anymore.

The thought came to him; he pictured himself bleeding out of his wrists, lying on the floor waiting to die losing blood. Tears fell down his face, it scared him shitless but he had to go through with it. In his mind he pictured his mother, in tears crying over him. 

His father would stand by and comfort her; he thought about his coach, he knew he had to be stopped. If it wasn't reported then, he would do it to another unsuspecting team member. He had to be stopped, but how? Travis placed the knife down on the sink and started to pace around the bathroom. He had to discredit him somehow. 

He stepped into the shower and thoroughly scrubbed until he had gone the feel of the coach's bile out of his ass. He let the water run down his face and across his body. He soaped himself up and washed, he stepped out of the shower with a plan formed in his mind.

After the school the next day, he waited until the main office was locked. He picked the lock and snuck in; he went to the principal’s office and found the door had been left unlocked. He sat at the desk and hacked into the principal’s computer. 

He browsed through the files until he found something strange. He saved it to his flash drive and jumped when he heard someone coming. He ducked under the desk as the door opened.

After a few moments, the principal locked the door behind him leaving Travis alone in the room. He opened the window and slipped down to the ground. He closed down the window and walked back to his car. He saw a figure standing in the distance near the football field, he ran as fast as he could to his car. He pulled at the door and then fished for his keys. He unlocked the door and slipped inside his car and drove off, leaving the figure far behind.


	7. Funeral Service

John threw the book angrily against the wall, and buried his face in his hands. His hands were shaking, of the injustice of it all. 

He ran into the bathroom and puked his guts out. 

He splashed water on his face; he started to gag at the thought of a young boy who had his innocence taken away from him. He felt like puking again but all that came up was dry heaves. His legs shook, he knew if he stood up any longer that he would fall. He sat down on the toilet thinking, he had already invested to much into this he needed to know the whole story. He would have to go to the funeral on Sunday.

On the day of the funeral, John awoke up early and dressed in his best suit and did his tie in front of the mirror. 

His fingers shook as he tightened his tie around his neck. He made sure it was secure and ran through his hair with a comb before making his way downstairs. His mother stood at the foot of the stairs, she hugged him. 

They said nothing on their way to the funeral service, by the time they got there the service had already begun. He and his mother took the pews in the back, as to not draw attention to them. The priests said a prayer and quoted a scripture passage; they all stood up and sang a hymn before sitting back down again. 

John watched as one by one, friends or family of Travis said some words on his behalf. He shook with anger as Coach Rivers stood up and made his way to the podium. "Travis was a valued team mate, he always got along with the other team members, and he took charge of any situation he was in. He will be sorely missed. "

As the Coach left the stand, John scowled as he sat back down. One by one people came up to the stand, and looked down at the pictures and items that belonged to Travis. John got up and decided to pay his respects; he looked down and saw a few baby pictures, an old football and another picture which looked like a place. 

He saw pictures of him as a teenager, playing for the baseball team. He wondered if he comes out to his parents, he doubted it. He had kept that detail to himself, or maybe his parents did know but didn't wish to tarnish the memory of their perfect son.

He had thought about the time, he had come out to his mother. She was disappointed because it would mean not having any grandchildren. She assured him that she didn't love him any less and he believed her.

His father had left long ago, when he was still a baby, he wondered what would his father think of him if he were here? Would he still love him the same or would he be ashamed to have a gay son. He sighed to himself; he knew it wouldn't matter his father didn't give a damn about him, so he highly doubted if it would matter to him if he was gay or straight.

He made his way passed the altar and as he made his way back to his seat, he saw a flaming sword on the door. He had recognized that symbol, he had seen before in Travis's journal. He walked over the door and pushed it open.

It was pitch black, he felt around until he found the light switch. He flipped the switch and saw a room full of papers, with a desk and chairs. He went through the papers and found nothing important. He pulled at the desk drawer and found that it was locked shut.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paperclip and picked the lock. It took him several minutes before he finally got the lock open. 

He peered inside and found a road map; he quickly pocketed it and then turned out the light and closed the door behind him.


	8. A New Discovery

John sat outside thinking to himself; he wondered what had sacred Travis so much that he would want to leave? He stared into space thinking, when he spotted coach Rivers standing nearby. He clenched his fists so hard that his fingernails cut into his palms. He made a huge effort not to go over to him and straight up punch him in his face. He walked to the parking lot and sat in his car, he looked over the road map he found and saw that it leads out of town. An x marked a certain place on the map; he knew he couldn't go there yet not until he knew the whole story. 

He waited until his mother had gotten in the car before driving off. He pulled into the driveway and then went upstairs to his room, he went through the pages until he had gotten where he had last read. 

I had already looked over what I stole from the principal’s office; He and Coach Rivers had been accepting bribes from the other players families, in exchange for letting them play regardless of previous situations. I decided to expose them, It would give me the closure I needed. Unfortunately something unexpected happened...

Travis walked to the principal’s office, he was confident that he was doing the right thing. He had already quit the football team awhile ago, much to his parents' disappointment. He couldn't tell them the real reason why he quit. 

He was far too embarrassed to admit that he'd been sexually abused by his football coach. He shuddered and continued to walk towards the main office, when he bumped into the last person he wanted to see.

He stumbled and fell backwards and dropped his papers, "Sorry Travis" his former coach said apologetically, "Let me help you up." Travis reluctantly accepted his former coach's hand. He noticed that he was the only student in the hallway; suddenly he was against the wall. His coach breathing in his ear, "Listen to me you little shit, I know what you’re trying to do and it won't work no one is going to believe you." He shoved Travis and stormed off leaving him extremely frightened.

He knew he was right, no one was going to believe him if he told the principal about it, he decided to keep what he had gotten from the principal and expose them when the time was right.

He walked into the opposite direction, still shaking from his encounter with his former coach. 

He had been several days since he happened and he was still afraid of what the coach might do to him if he ever found out that he had knowledge that he was accepting bribes from parents. He kept it still in his pocket for safe keeping. He was nervous through the whole day, he couldn't even think straight. 

At lunch, he picked at his food and only ate little bits at a time. He went to the bathroom and puked into the toilet, he made his way to his car and drove home. He went to bed and closed his eyes still shaking with fear.


	9. Life Or Death

I knew I wasn't safe in school, I knew eventually they would find out that I knew and I wouldn't be in serious trouble. Months went by and I started to think that I had nothing to worry about, then after staying after school, Brett told me that the Coach wanted to see me out on the football field. 

Travis made his way out onto the field, he wasn't sure he knew what the coach wanted but he knew it was nothing good. He spotted him standing in front of the bleachers, it was raining hard and as he approached him, his hands were shaking like crazy.

"You wanted to see me coach" he said trying to keep his voice as even as he could. His former coach said nothing but his eyes were fixed elsewhere. 

Travis spoke again uncertain "You wanted to see me well, I'm here." Finally his former coach turned to him with a deadly look in his eye. "Where is it? I know you have it" Travis's eyes widened "I have no idea what you’re talking about?"

His coach made his way towards him and shoved him to the ground, "YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT I KNOW YOU STOLE IT FROM THE PRINCIPALS COMPUTER, I SAW YOU" 

Travis started to shake all over, he got to his feet and started to run. He heard a something go off behind him. He turned and saw that, his coach had a gun on him. Travis pissed himself and his whole body couldn't stop shaking. The rain came down on him and his hair was wet, it fell into his eyes. "Give it to me know before, I put a hole in your chest." his coach waved the gun at him threateningly.

Travis made a move like he was reaching into his pocket then he bold tackled his coach to the ground. The gun flew out of his hand and Travis dove for the gun, he grabbed it and stumbled to his feet and ran.  
He ran as fast as he could his eyes were streaming. His nose running, he felt the stitch in his side. He fell over gasping for air, his former coach stared at him from the side of the field.  
He tossed the gun aside and kept on running until he was in the parking lot. He started the car and drove out of the parking lot onto the highway.

This is my last entry, I only hope this falls into the right hands, My life is in danger and a some people want me dead. This town is full of secrets, you just got to know where to look.

John closed the book, his head spinning. He didn't know what to make of this. He knew Travis wasn't dead, not yet anyway but he was in danger. He also had no idea where he could be hiding. He didn't have the slightest inkling on where to find him.

He pulled the road map from his pocket. He looked it over and found that there was a series of landmarks and spots that were marked. He would drive to each of them to see if they would lead to Travis.

He doubted that his mother would let him go on a road trip by himself; but it wouldn't hurt to try.

He smiled at her asking her if he could go hiking with a few friends from school. She reluctantly agreed he got his car and drove off.

As he traveled down the highway he watched the sunset behind the trees. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, after several hours he stopped at a nearby gas station.  
He filled his tank up and was headed back to his car when ed saw a group of three guys standing nearby.

They stared at him gazing at him up and down. Before he could reach his car, one of them stepped in front of him. John made an attempt to go around him but his friends held John's hands behind his back.  
He felt the blows and then after being thrown to the ground, he felt several kicks to his chest and back before finally being rendered unconscious with a swift a foot to the face.


	10. Waking up

John rubbed his head and wiped the dried blood from his mouth. The sun was bearing down on him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. They took his money but they left him with his cell phone and keys surprisingly. He dusted himself off and went over to his car. 

He opened the car door and closed it behind him. He checked his reflection in the front mirror. His face was caked with dry blood. One of his eyes was itchy and was a little swollen.He went into the store and went into the bathroom. He splashed his face until the swelling went down.

As he made his way back to his car, his head ached something fierce. He sat in the front seat and closed his eyes until it dulled down to nothing. He sighed and started his car, he checked the map, he had it lead to a remote forest clearing a couple of miles away from his present location.

He drove from the gas station to the main road. After a while, he began to notice more trees as he passed by. He stopped his car at the edge of the road. He got out and went into the forest clearing. He passed by several trees before he reached the edge of the clearing.

He heard movement behind him, before he could turn around he was struck on the head from behind. He fell to the ground face down in the dirt. 

His eyes were blurry when he opened his eyes again. His head hurt like hell, he looked around and found that, he was lying down on a couch with a blanket draped over him.  
He heard movement ahead of him. It was coming from the other room. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breathing was shallow. He had clearly gotten more than he bargained for. He threw the blanket aside and as quietly as he could, he made his way to the door.

His hand slowly wrapped around the door handle. He opened the door and just as he was about to step outside, he heard the sound of a gun being loaded. "Don't fucking move, or I'll blow your motherfucking brains out" said a voice directly behind him.

He raised his hands and turned around. The stranger's face wasn't visible, but his rifle was. He motioned for him to come towards him. John closed the door and walked towards him. The stranger sighed and took the ammunition out.

John sat on the couch and stared at the stranger. The stranger stepped into the light and revealed his face. John gasped, he had seen his face before but he looked much different. He had changed a lot over the past three years. The stubble on his face was gone, showing his hard jawline.

His hair was shorter, the tattoos showed clearly on his now bulky arms. His eyes were a bright blue like the sky, they were filled with caution. His overall appearance was  
drastically different from what he looked like three years ago, if anything he had gotten even more attractive over three years. John would've been turned on if he wasn't so terrified.  
Travis sat down across from John, his face was deadly serious, "Now, I'm going to ask you couple questions. If your lying or I don't like your answer..." He reached down under the coffee table and pulled out a glock. "I'll shoot you in your kneecaps, understand?"

John nodded, he was beyond sacred shitless at the moment. Travis smiled "Good, first question, who the fuck are you?"


	11. Wanted

John's heart was beating in his chest faster than he thought possible. He gripped his chair stared back at Travis. His eyes were something to behold.

He swallowed and opened, his mouth to speak. "My name is John Grayson" he said. His voice was barely more than a whisper.

Somehow Travis had heard him, Travis nodded "Yeah, okay what the fuck are you doing here?"

John started to shake like leaf when he saw Travis' s hand near the gun. He thought about making a run for it but it was to risky. "I was looking for you, everyone though you were dead. "  
Travis' s eyes widened and then narrowed. He got up started to pace around the room. He turned back to John, "Does anyone know you're here"

John shook his head vigorously, Travis smiled "Good, we'll have no problems then.

John glanced down at the floor, he heard looked up to see Travis looking out the window. Now's my chance he thought. He slowly made his way to the door and bolted. He heard an angry yell followed by several bullets. He tripped a few times and fell flat on his face.

Something gripped the back of his shirt and suddenly he was on his feet to discover who or what had helped him. He turned slightly to see a hand on it. He made the connection and saw Travis's big grin.

Suddenly John fell on to the ground recoiling after the blow Travis gave him across , his eyes drifted from Travis and back to himself. While he attempted to get up Travis knee him before he could get back up, He felt the cruel sting as the edge of the gun struck his temple, he felt the world slip away as he lost consciousness.

John awoke on the couch, he opened his eyes to find Travis looking down him sternly. "You have to stay here, you've seen me. You already know too much."

John said nothing and attempted to get up but Travis put a hand to his chest. "Don't get up, and don't even think about trying to escape." John fell back on the couch and felt his temple. He shivered as he ran his hand across his face. 

He got up and noticed that Travis was watching him warily, ready for any trick he might think to pull. He turned towards the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

There was a large bruise on his temple, as well as small cuts over his body. He felt sick suddenly and vomited into the toilet. When he got out he saw that Travis was looking at him concerned. "What's wrong?"

John shook his head "Nothing's wrong" suddenly the world lurched from underneath him and he hit the floor and passed out.

He felt himself being hauled to his feet and forced onto the couch. He felt something cool being pressed to his head. Hands were rubbing him down with rubbing alcohol. His minor hurts burned slightly. He whimpered, Travis stroked his head. "Shh, it's alright I think you might have a concussion. I've got to wake up every few hours or so lay still" Travis stood over him, making sure he was comfortable but at the same time making sure he would stay awake.

John felt himself drifting off to sleep, his eyes shut. Suddenly and without warning a hand smacked him across the face. He yelled and looked up to see Travis looking worried. 

"Don't you go to sleep yet, I have to make sure you don't have a concussion."

Travis sighed "Just tell me about yourself then, it'll keep you awake."

John nodded, he might as well tell him something about his life considering he already knew a lot about his.

"I have a boyfriend named Josh," he said with a smile on his face. "He is one of the nicest people, you'll ever meet." Travis said nothing leading John to continue "He's warm, kind and funny. He helped me through a lot of tough situations before I had to move out here with my mom."

Travis looked at him curiously "What about your father?"

John frowned and a bitter expression crossed his face, "My dad left my mom when I was a kid, I don't remember it to well, I just remember a lot of arguing and fighting until my dad couldn't take anymore and he just left."

Travis nodded solemnly, "Now tell me how did you find me?" John smiled and told him how he found his journal and he followed the clues to his location.

Travis smiled "I took steps to unsure that the right person would find it, I was hoping whoever found it would turn it over to the police."

He sighed "Instead you decided to follow me here. Not very smart on your part."

John frowned "So you've been hiding out here in the middle of nowhere all this time? "

Travis nodded, "What about your family, they were really upset at your funeral."

Travis said nothing for a moment and turned towards the window. He carefully examined the surrounding area outside before turning to answer John. "Trust me, I'm better off dead to them." he said bitterly.

With that he walked out of the room leaving John alone with his thoughts.


	12. Escape

John lay still as Travis crossed the room and turned off the lights. Travis made his way up the stairs leaving John on the sofa.

John sat up cold from the sudden chill. He looked around to find that Travis had gone upstairs. He could still make his way out of this place if he was careful. He looked around and waiting a few more minutes, he listen for anyone around before he dropped silent onto the floor. He crawled until he reached the door. He pulled the door slightly open and covered the crack with his body. He closed the door behind him. He rubbed his bruised forehead before slipping outside.

He walked carefully, it was still dark and he wanted to make sure nothing tripped him while he was moving. 

The moon was out shinning bright, he moved between the trees and looked around. No one was following him yet. 

He was breathing hard, his hands shook as he gripped the tree more tightly. He moved faster into the trees. He jumped as he heard a loud noise behind him. He ran faster and faster, he tripped and fell. He got up quickly, he heard footsteps behind him, he made his way up a nearby tree and sat down on the branch. He sighed with relief that no one was following him. Couldn't be he just imagined the noise? He wondered. He was uncertain whether to keep running or just stay in the tree. He decided to wait till morning. He drifted off to sleep.

He was running through the forest again, except this time it was daylight and he was naked. Numerous figures chased after him in the sunlight. He couldn't see there faces, they were faceless and voiceless. He ran as fast as he could but he couldn't ran fast enough. They caught to him and held him down. They held him down, he was unable to move. He tried to cry out but he couldn't his voice failed him. Their eyes were glowing bright, it nearly blinded him. They started to chant at first their words were unintelligible then heard the words as clear as day.

You can never escape   
You can never escape   
You can never escape   
You can never escape   
Their voices grew louder and louder until it was all he heard.  
YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE   
YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE   
YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE   
YOU CAN NEVER ESCAPE   
Then they stopped and then opened their mouths, they vomited on him. His eyes were covered in the black sludge that came pouring out of their mouths. He couldn't breathe, his vision was failing and then he was submerged in the darkness with no one to hear him.  
When he opened his eyes and looked around. For a moment he was unsure where he was, he looked around and then fell out of the tree he hadn't realize he was in. He hit the ground hard, he got to his feet and brushed himself off. It had seemed so vivid. He looked around one more time before moving again.

He ran off towards the edge of the forest. He knew he had parked his car nearby somewhere. "Fuck it" he muttered and moved towards the road, Maybe he could hitchhike a ride back into town. He stood near the edge of the road and waited for a car to come by. A half an hour rolled by before a car went past him.

 

He sighed and turned around in the direction of the cabin, he wouldn't find anyone will him to pick him up. When he finally reached the door, he opened it slowly, He found Travis staring back at him angry. "Where the fuck were you?" he said, John noticed that his hands were shaking badly.

"Out" John said uncertainly, he was afraid of what Travis might do to him. Travis grabbed him and shoved him to the ground hard. He tried to get up but Travis pressed his knees to his back, he groaned. He was forced to his feet and pushed on the couch. 

"Why did you leave?" Travis asked quietly

He sighed "Why do think I want to leave? You can't keep me here, people will start to look."

"Are fucking kidding me? No one knows you're here except me."

"Why don't you want me to go back?"

Travis sighed and sat down near him on the edge of the couch. "It's dangerous, there someone wants me dead and if they get to you. It will lead them straight to me.  
John frowned "Who's after you exactly?"

Travis sighed again, "There's a group of people that want me dead and that's all I can say for now."

"I have so many secrets you just uncovered the first one."

John's eyes widened, how many secrets did this small town have. "What do they want with you?"

"I have something that they want, all their hidden secrets, things they want destroyed."

"Now that you know they'll kill you too, there's no going back"

John sat still angry, he wasn't understanding any of this, and all he was getting back was cryptic answers. He hadn't notice that Travis had left the room, He looked and saw that he had went into the kitchen. He had considered escaping again but he had no were to go. The road was filled with cars. His own car was somewhere he couldn't find, he didn't even have his phone.

Travis came back and sat back down on the edge of the couch. "I made some soup, you want some?"

John turned away from him, ignoring him. Travis sighed "I know I've been a huge dick to you but I'm trying to make it up. Look at me for God's sake." 

When he didn't answer, Travis got up and went back to the kitchen. He was still fuming by the time Travis got back with the hot soup on the tray.

"Come on, you've got to eat." He laid the tray out in front of him. John stared down at the tray in front of him and then went back to staring out the window. No matter how hungry he was, he wasn't going to give in.

Travis sat next to him and lifted a spoonful of liquid and blew on it. "Fuck just eat it already" He shoved the spoon towards John's face. He refused to open his mouth, Travis put down the spoon and sat on top of him. "Why are you so damn stubborn?" He grabbed his head and forced his mouth open. He stuffed the spoon into his mouth.

John swallowed, he then realized how hungry he was. His stomach gave a grumble, he hadn't eaten in days. He was starving, Travis poured another spoonful into his mouth. He didn't resist this time. He opened his mouth gladly receiving the creamy soup.

He opened his mouth for more soup but instead of soup, he felt Travis's lips on his. He moaned and felt himself getting aroused more and more. Travis rubbed his hands all over his body. He was trembling as Travis kissed him along the neck.

He raised his hand to stop him, "Stop"

Travis looked at him confused "Sorry, I got out hand for second there. I didn't know." 

He walked away to the next room embarrassed, John stared after him touching the place on his lips when he kissed him.


	13. Taken

John woke up in total darkness, he looked around and saw that Travis wasn't around. Breathing hard he looked left and right and threw off the blanket, his insides squirmed as he looked out the window. He felt that something was wrong, but he didn't see anything wrong, the night was unusually quiet. He lifted up the window and slipped out. His feet touched the ground and he started to run. 

He fell several times, his foot was tangled up in the root of a nearby tree. He pulled his foot free, and started to run again. His breath was coming in short gasps, his vision was started to blur a bit. He leaned against a tree to catch his breath and then he started to run again. 

He couldn't see much in the dark, he should have brought a flashlight. He cursed himself for being reckless but it couldn't be helped now. He stumbled more and more as he progressed through the woods. He didn't feel like he was making much progress, he collapsed on the ground and lay flat on his back. 

He put his back towards the tree, he would wait until morning and then he would run again. He had to get some rest. He slowly started to close his eyes, when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He got up fast and hit his head on an overhanging branch, rubbing his head, he looked around to see if anyone was around but he saw nothing.   
He felt like he was trapped, he had nowhere to go. He sat back down and looked up at the sky, then he caught more movement nearby. 

He got to his feet and ran after the figure, he had to see what was going on. He tripped again and fell flat on his face. Something gripped him by the ankle and was dragging him across the ground. He screamed as loud as he could, he was flipped over on his back and as he tried to focus his vision. 

He felt a sharp pain in his side, something had hit him.  
He looked up to see a group of people standing above him, there faces were shrouded with hoods. They were all wearing black robes with a strange insignia, he couldn't recognize it. 

They hauled him to his feet. Two of them gripped his arms, he could hardly move them. He struggled briefly before they came down on him with fists pummeling until he stopped. 

He looked up and saw the lone figure standing watch move toward him, his face was also covered. He nodded at the others "Take him" he said. 

The others moved toward him until they were all he saw, they chanted strange foreign words and one of them placed a hand on his head and he suddenly felt dizzy. Before he could register anything at all, a sharp blow from behind rendered him unconscious.


End file.
